


Tre galeoni

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James e Sirius vanno a festeggiare perchè la Evans ha acconsentito (finalmente) ad uscire con Ramoso, peccato che dopo un paio di bicchieri - o di bottiglie - Lily sia l'ultimo dei loro pensieri...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre galeoni

Sirius sghignazza e si gratta il naso. Il mantello dell'invisibilità gli lascia scoperto solo la punta di una scarpa. James è in piedi accanto a lui, la bacchetta in mano produce una fievole luce bianca sui titoli dei libri. La sezione proibita.  
Felpato allunga una mano a prendere uno dei volumi più grossi. "Non oserai!" Lo sfida James quando legge il titolo sulla copertina. La sua risata viene coperta dall'urlo acuto ed agghiacciante che esce dalle pagine del libro. Un attimo dopo stanno scappando per i corridoi del castello, ridendo sguaiatamente ed inciampando di tanto in tanto nelle estremità del mantello. Le urla del libro ancora aperto in libreria (e gentilmente posizionato sullo scaffale più alto) sono sovrastate solo da quelle arrabbiate di Gazza.  
Quando arrivano nel dormitorio Grifondoro, hanno ormai le lacrime agli occhi. Si lasciano cadere ai piedi del divanetto posizionato davanti al fuoco senza fiato. "Hai sentito quanto era arrabbiato?" Sputa Sirius fra un respiro e l'altro. "Pare che qualcuno avrà bisogno di una scala" risponde Ramoso dando all'amico una gomitata. La sala comune è completamente deserta eccetto che per loro due. Il ricordo di come è inizita la serata fa sorridere il giovane Black ribelle. "Ehi Potter, ma tu non avevi promesso alla Evans di mettere la testa apposto?" James scrolla le spalle con noncuranza. "Sì, ma mica le ho promesso di iniziare da subito!" Sirius ride di nuovo, l'alcool ancora in circolo gli annebbia per un attimo la mente. "Sono ubriaco, amico." afferma come se fosse una verità scioccante. Cosa che ovviamente non è.  
Per festeggiare il "sì, uscirò con te, ma smettila di rompere!" che la Evans gli aveva finalmente concesso, James aveva invitato i Malandrini ai Tre manici di scopa per una bevuta e, bèh, d'improvviso si erano ritrovati solo lui e Sirius ubriachi fradici, con un conto decisamente al di sopra delle loro possibilità economiche da pagare ed una frenetica voglia di infrangere qualche regola di Hogwarts.  
"Anche io." James sbadiglia e si stiracchia. "E ti amo." Felpato lo dice così di getto che quando se ne rende conto è ormai troppo tardi per rimangiarselo. "Anche io" risponde il castano in automatico per poi alzare di scatto la testa e fissare l'amico con stupore. "Aspetta, che?" Le pupille dilatate e la bocca aperta in una "o" muta. "Niente..." Sirius si passa una mano sul collo a disagio. Maledizione a quella sua boccaccia!! Sta per chiedergli scusa, di dimenticarsi ciò che ha detto ed incolpare il troppo alcool, ma prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa James lo bacia. "Sai," inizia con voce strascicata il castano sulle labbra di Felpato quando si separano con un sonoro schiocco di labbra "potevi dirmelo prima che invitassi ad uscire la Evans, adesso per colpa tua devo tre galeoni a Remus!" Sirius alza le sopracciglia sorpreso. "Avevate scommesso su quando mi sarei confessato?!" James ghigna ed annuisce, facendo diventare il moro improvvisamente cupo. "Che c'è?" domanda preoccupato. "C'è che anche io devo tre galeoni a Remus!"


End file.
